


Daily Intake of Vegetables

by deadlikemoi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Reylo, F/M, FaceTime Chats, Female Ejaculation, Food Blogger Rey, Masturbation, Partial Long Distance Relationship, Plot What Plot, inappropriate use of produce, lawyer ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi
Summary: Ben's work takes him away from home for long periods of time. Rey decided to get creative when she started to miss him too much.





	Daily Intake of Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, so don't expect one. I'll be in my corner.

Ben's work trips always kept him away for weeks at a time and generally took him to locations far across the world. The difference in time zones meant they could rarely connect during his absences. It pained Rey, immensely, to be separated so often and for so long.

 _Going to sleep, miss you, love you so much_

Their bed was so cold without his heat, though Moose and BB gladly took over his spot when it was empty. Waking up to dog and cat kisses wasn't the same, wasn't even in the same galaxy as feeling her giant of a fiancé wrapped around her. 

**I really need to see your face soon.**

She dragged her body from bed, got dressed, and set the coffeemaker to brew as she considered her plans for the day. There was nothing she really needed to get done aside from buying groceries and plan some new posts, so she took to thinking of a way to get some time with her busy man. 

These trips took their toll on him too; endless meetings, presentation prep, and meals spent wining and dining people as morally ambiguous as his boss. He hated this aspect of his job, but his love of the law always won out when he considered jumping ship. Rey was lucky that she worked from home creating new posts on her blog with recipes, photos, and advertising tie ins that saw her quickly profiting on something she saw as a labor of love during her college years. 

Meal planning bled into grocery shopping and it was in front of the produce display that an idea struck her. Four large cucumbers were slipped into the plastic produce bag while her mind ran through all the possibilities. The rest of the trip was completed in a fog and though she didn't remember grabbing each item, they were checked off on her list and the haul in her cart verified that likelihood. 

After checking the current time in Sydney, Rey loaded all the bags into the truck save the one with produce which she brought with her into the front seat. It was lucky she always feared other drivers hitting her car and so she parked as far away from everyone else as she could get. The area around the car was fairly deserted as she secured her phone into the handless unit and went searching in the glove box and center console for the sleeve of condoms and a bottle of lube they'd stashed away early in their relationship when they still used them.

She brought up the FaceTime app and chewed on her lip for a moment before pressing on his contact information. "Now or never," she whispered to herself and the empty space around her in the car. Her hands began to sweat while she waited for him to answer, but it luckily only took a few moments before his exhausted face filled the screen. 

"Oh, Ben." 

"Hey there, beautiful." What she expected wasn't the sight that greeted her. The big, strong man who proposed to her while zip lining in Costa Rica looked utterly wrecked. Dark circles lined the areas under his eyes and he obviously hadn't made it into the shower yet as a day's growth still resided on his face. 

"Baby, you look exhausted." 

"A bit." 

She pressed on the seat release and allowed it to move as far back as possible. "Sit back and relax, then. I've got something for you." 

His eyebrows shot up, almost disappearing up to his hairline, but he rested himself on the bed. The sight of his naked chest, hard muscles and pale skin, started ticking up her arousal just where she needed it. "Yeah? What is it?" 

"Maybe I should show you instead of trying to explain?" He nodded, but made no move to rush her along and her teeth bit into her bottom lip again as she thought over the logistics of... this. "I'm going to put you over here," she said as she suctioned the handsfree unit to the window on the passenger seat. "Can you see me alright?"

"Mhm, and you look amazing." 

"Yeah, yeah, so... I went grocery shopping just now. You can probably still see that I'm in the car park." 

"Parking lot. And?" He looked unsure about where this was all going until she picked up the largest cucumber from the passenger seat. "Rey?" 

"I really miss you..." Taking one of the condoms from the wrapper, Rey rolled it down fully and allowed a steady stream of lube to flow onto her hand, stroking the large vegetable and spreading the slick liquid. "It's as close to you as I could get." Pink tinged her cheeks and she struggled to make eye contact with him, breathing in deeply, long enough that she felt her confidence expand with her lungs. 

"Ben, remember when I taught you how to record video chats?" 

He nodded, seemingly unprepared to speak. 

"Record this." She gave him a few moments to do just that and waited until his barely vocal "alright" started her off. 

With another look around the lot, she ducked down and pushed her jeans and underwear as far down her legs as she could get them without ridding herself of them completely; she'd need to dress hastily if a situation arose. One exhale then another and finally, on the third breath, she lifted her body onto the center console and turned on her side, giving him the full view. 

"Fuck," he groaned as he took it all in from so far away.

"I can't see you like this so you have to talk, baby. Voice your thoughts." 

"What I'm thinking is," she could hear him moving, the sound of sheets rustling, "that I really wish I had you sitting on my face right now." 

She moaned, long and low, as she pressed the cucumber at her entrance, rubbing the slicked vegetable through her own wetness and hopefully giving Ben a good view. Maybe she'd thought about how to do this ahead of time, but her nerves were making everything seem stupid and trivial. 

"You going to put that where I belong?" His voice lowered an octave on the last word and she glanced over her shoulder for a split second to see that he moved his phone lower, surely held up by his pop socket, and now had his own cock in hand. 

"Mhmmmmm." Her breath left as she pressed it inside and she instantly felt the stretch that gave voice to how long it had been since the two of them were in the same space. The last time was enough to keep her satisfied for awhile, but all troughs run dry at some point in time. 

"How does that feel, Rey?"

The position was a little awkward for her, the possibility of a lube-slicked cucumber slipping from her grasp was high, but Ben was already enjoying it and that only egged her on. 

"So good, baby. It's so big." He merely grunted in response, the slow rhythm of her press and pull gave him an indecent picture of how much her body was taking, and maybe he was picturing his own cock as she was. "I miss you, Ben. I miss you so much." 

"I know, baby. This is torture— well, this is maybe the most turned on I've ever been, but not being able to touch you is torture. Being so far away for so long is slowly killing me." 

"Uh huh." It was so difficult to concentrate as she sped up the motion of her arm and adjusted the cant of her hips just so, mewling as that spot deep inside her was hit again and again with near perfect precision, and the sound of Ben's hand stroking his hard cock matched it. They were both a mess of harsh sounds, whines, and gasps. 

There were minutes where no words were exchanged, but their moans played off each other, a conversation of its own. 

"Warn me— Oh, warn me before you come." There was nothing for a second, no noise and no words, and she paused to catch sight of him holding the base of his erection so tightly that his knuckles were stretched white over bone. "I need to come so bad, baby, but I need you to first. I have to watch you." 

Ben knew how all his talk destroyed her; it was a fun little game he played when they were out in public or when she was slaving away in the kitchen, trying to figure out a new recipe for her blog. He could grind everything to a halt with a few words. That was his talent. 

Rey's right leg extended out to rest on top of the dashboard, giving her room between her legs to find the hard pearl of her clit and rub away at it, paving the expressway to her own orgasm. 

"Ben, fuck—" Her own hips stuttered erratically as she tried to angle her pelvis _just so_ while the dual assault of the cucumber and her finger devastated her much faster than she anticipated. "Baby, baby, _please_." 

He knew what was just over the crest when her voice got so high and she heard his own strokes start again, some kind of lubricant eased his pace and she couldn't help but compare the sound to their own vigorous coupling when he was last in their bed. 

"Let me see it." 

There was little she could do to keep herself from following his orders to the letter. In an instant, she was trying to increase the speed of her makeshift dildo while her muscles clamped down on it. Her body was used to his demands, but her brain needed only a little more. 

She pictured Ben's body over hers, strong and broad and absolutely perfect, and that was enough for her to be dropped onto the bright and shiny precipice before the doors of heaven. His name was on her lips as she nudged that spot one last time, causing great splashes of wet and liquid to fly out of her towards the man who moaned in response to their presence, his own pleasure ratcheted up to a new high.

"That's it, Rey. Give me all you've got, beautiful." 

She slid into the passenger seat, close enough to see the drops of her own come on the screen of her phone and the inside of the window, but she needed to be closer to see his finish, to watch him fall apart for her. "You got it all, Ben. Now, what are you going to give me?" 

His eyebrows went up as his cheeks, neck, and chest colored pink. "Let me see all of that cock, my darling." There was a rustle and he was grasping his phone to hold it above him so she got a glimpse of all the best parts of him, all of her favorites. "Mmm. There's my man." 

A grin lit up his face and she loved seeing him like that. He was a gorgeous and finely hewn specimen and most important of all, he was hers just as she was his. 

"I'm so close."

"I know what will help..." It was simple enough to drop the straps from her tank top and roll it down until her chest was bared to him. "Don't you miss these?"

"Fuck! I do, I really, really do." 

"Come for me then, baby. Pretend you're jerking off onto these like you always love to do." Her hands cupped the small mounds, fingers rubbing over her nipples until they pebbled and she saw Ben licking his own lips, never able to forget how much he loved having them in his mouth. "You can spend as much time as possible with these when you get home." 

That was the key. As if he was simply flipped to 'on', Ben moaned her name as his spend was painted across his abdomen and thighs. If it were any normal day, she'd be on her hands and knees cleaning up the mess with her tongue and she told him so, watching his softening cock twice in response. 

"Unfair, woman. I love you, but one of these days you're going to be the death of me." 

"Don't say that," Rey whined and frowned down at him. "I need you around for a long and joyful life." 

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you. Okay? Please remember that." 

She nodded and went about pulling all of her clothes back on. "I'm making your favorite today." 

Ben paused while he was cleaning up with tissues. She would always appreciate how secure he was with his body and that he liked to laze around stark naked. "Broccoli salad? What about that meat sandwich I can never remember the name of?" He'd perked up quite a bit since their call started, and she was happy to see the change in him. 

"It's called a cube steak sandwich and you know that. I'm hoping to fix up this hoisin stir fry dish with a little trial and error. I expect to have the fridge still full of leftovers when you get home." 

He sighed happily and rested his head back with his arms bent behind his head. "Most of the hits on your blog will be from me. Just promise me your clothes will stay on with any video you post." 

"I solemnly swear to only be up to good." It was a mouthful, but they both easily fell into a round of deep laughs. "Come home soon, please?" 

The look he gave her could only be described as mournful. "I promise to get home as soon as I reasonably can, even if I have to kill my boss to make that happen."

"I love you." 

"I love you, too. Kiss the kids for me." 

The quiet haunted her for a few moments until she got behind the wheel and drove back home. If she couldn't touch Ben, she would surround herself with all his things and enjoy the ghost of him. 

It was while she was putting everything away that another idea struck her. After disposing of the used cucumber, Rey carried the remaining three to their room and laid them down next to her. 

She snapped a quick picture and sent it off. _I may not need you to come back anymore._

**I'm booking my flight now.**


End file.
